Formula 1® Japanese Grand Prix™ 2019
: Note: This is an outline, the details haven't been confirmed/entered, yet, please call back closer to the start date January 11th 2020 (Jan 11 2020 00:00:00 GMT) to see more details. |Stages = 5 |Goals = 25 |MS = ?? M$ reward?? |Manufacturer = F1® |Main Reward = 2019 Formula 1® car }} Formula 1® Japanese Grand Prix™ 2019 is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win a 2019 Formula 1® car of their choice, after was updated. Formula 1® Japanese Grand Prix™ 2019 starts January 11th 2020The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM January 11th 2020 (local time), the event can be completed 5x24 hours later, 11PM January 16th 2020. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. 2019 Formula 1® cars List of 2019 Formula 1® cars the players can choose: Once the player choose a car in one event of Grand Prix™ 2019 Season, it will not be possible for the player to choose a car of the same team in another event. The 2019 Formula 1® cars have been added to Daily Race, 2019 Champion Series and 2019 Invitational Series in the F1 Group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Formula 1® Japanese Grand Prix™ 2019 special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Formula 1® Japanese Grand Prix™ 2019 Stage 01 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000. Throughout the first stage, players will have to race their chosen Formula 1® car on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Formula 1® Japanese Grand Prix™ 2019 Stage 01. Stage 02 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000. Throughout the second stage, players will have to race their chosen Formula 1® car on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Formula 1® Japanese Grand Prix™ 2019 Stage 02. Stage 03 (Qualifying) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Qualifying) are rewarded with ??,000. Throughout the third stage, players will have to race their chosen Formula 1® car on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Formula 1® Japanese Grand Prix™ 2019 Stage 03. Stage 04 (Japanese Grand Prix) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (Japanese Grand Prix) are rewarded with ??,000. Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race their chosen Formula 1® car on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Formula 1® Japanese Grand Prix™ 2019 Stage 04. Stage 05 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (Japanese Grand Prix) are rewarded with ??,000 and their chosen Formula 1® car. Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race their chosen Formula 1® car on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Formula 1® Japanese Grand Prix™ 2019 Stage 05. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes